


You have to have been in to come out

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Voyeurism, feel bad for Hotch, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill - Rossi/Reid - coming out to the team.</p><p>Dave clears his throat and says, “If I may have a minute while everyone is here…There’s something that Reid and I would like to say.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to have been in to come out

The team gathers in the conference room and before Garcia can bring up the crime scene photos on the screen, Dave clears his throat and says, “If I may have a minute while everyone is here…There’s something that Reid and I would like to say.” He looks at Spencer, “Do you want me to talk?” There’s a small nod from Spencer. “Okay, then. You are our co-workers and trusted friends and so we want you to know that Spencer and I have been seeing each other romantically. We are dating.” Dead silence.

Hotch looks at Dave and says, “Oh yes, I forgot that rules don’t apply at all to you. My mistake. Garcia, if you would, please?”

Emily puts a hand on Garcia’s arm to stop her (not that she had any intention of starting the briefing), and puts her hand on her heart, “I, for one, am completely and totally shocked. It’s not like I was ever in the hotel room next to yours; cheap hotels on multiple occasions. I certainly didn’t hear anything that would have led me to suspect this shocking revelation.”

Spencer’s eyes grow larger and he looks down, blushing up to his forehead.

JJ jumps in, “Oh, have you ever had to share bathroom walls with them? I was in the shower one morning and … I wasn’t sure if there was a kung fu movie shooting next door or what it was.  Thin walls, guys, remember, please.”

“Okay, good to know. Garcia….” Hotch tries again.

“You know it’s not just hotel bathrooms? You ladies are lucky that you don’t share one here. I got trapped in a stall for 10 minutes when these two burst into the stall next to me. I was afraid to leave in case we all came out at the same time…no pun intended,” Morgan says with a chuckle.

THUNK. Spencer’s head hits the table in front of him. “Kitten, you okay?” Dave says, trying to look at him from the side.

“Kitten? You call him Kitten?” Garcia squeals. “Oh, that is just adorable. Does he call you Daddy?”

Spencer groans and murmurs “no no no no no…”

“I think that’s a little personal, Garcia, but thanks for the great suggestion,” Dave says. “Spencer, you were right, I do think this honesty stuff was a good idea.”

“I’m sure we have time to do the briefing on the plane,” Hotch tells no one in particular.

“Oh and guys,” Garcia says, pointing a finger at Dave and the back of Spencer’s head, “While the offices don’t have cameras, there are cameras in the bullpen and the parking garage and if you manually turn off the elevator, a camera goes on in there, too.”

Spencer moans quietly.

“Luckily for you, I have access to the recordings, so I have removed anything incriminating,” Garcia finishes.

“Can I get a copy?” Dave and Emily both say at the same time.

“Emily, really?” Morgan asks.

“Morgan, guys like to look at lesbian porn and sometimes women like…what we like,” she says with a smirk.

“I hadn’t thought of that, really?” JJ asks Emily.

“Oh honey, I have a couple of websites we can watch together. Two hot naked guys being all hot and naked. There’s worse ways to spend your lunch hour,” Garcia assures with a smile.

“So we have fraternization, public indecency, watching porn while at work and we still haven’t done the briefing?” Hotch asks.

“Fraternization, Aaron? You are our friends and you quite literally put your lives into our hands and since you trust us with your lives, we should trust you with this. It’s not like I’m planning on coming to work wearing my ‘I’m with Spencer’ t-shirt,” Dave snorts. “Hey, Garcia, there are no cameras in any of the offices, right?”

“Any of the offices? Why would you care about offices other than your own, Dave?” Hotch sounds a little heated.

“Yeah, why would you care, Dave? You have an office,” Morgan says smiling.

“Yes, I have an office, but Aaron’s office has a couch…”

Louder moan from Spencer.

“What?” Aaron practically hisses. “My couch? What was my couch and is now the couch that will be removed while we’re gone. Do I need a new desk, too?”

“No, I have a desk, that’s fine, but thanks for asking. So can I have your couch, Aaron?” Dave smiles.

“Rossi, is Reid still alive?” Morgan asks suddenly.

Dave puts his face on the table so he can check. “Yeah, he’s blinking and the little vein in his temple is throbbing. He’ll be fine. He likes to share, it’s a good, healthy thing.  Now, I can’t wait to tell his mother. Hey, don’t we have a case or something, Aaron? Garcia, why don’t you start?”

“Sure, if we’re all ready. Reid, honey, do you want to maybe sit up and have a little water or something? We have a case in Cleveland,” Garcia begins…..


End file.
